I Want You To Want Me
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Nick and Macy have a plan. But it backfires and leaves them unknowingly in love with each other. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

I wrote this last week and it was my very first Joe/Stella. But then they had to go get together, didn't they? And ruin everything. Damn them. So then I decided to write this as a Nick/Macy (because, let's face it, Kevin's too nice to toy with someone's feelings) and I'm glad I did because I prefer it. However, I just noticed that someone has uploaded a story recently with the same concept. I haven't read it so I apologise in advance to the author and the readers if there are similarities within this. It's accidental and, bear in mind, up until two days ago this was Joe/Stella. It was originally intended as a one-shot but, due to the length, I'm uploading it in two parts. Also, I have other Fics that I've been working on for quite a while (two multi-chapter stories, one Kevin/Macy one Nick/Macy) and several one-shots, in which Joe and Stella are not together. But I do not intended re-writing things just for them. Especially the multi-chapters (the Kevin/Macy doesn't have a name but the Nick/Macy is called 'He's A Lady' and I've been working on them since early September, 'He's A Lady' sparked the one shot 'The Red Dress'). Apologies for the novel of an authors note and thank you for reading it.  
And, yes, before you ask, Vicki is becoming my official Kevin/OC if ever the need arises. It used to be Ashley but I wrote a few things (one of which is Diary Of A Lucas, which will be uploaded soon) with Vicki and I just think her and Kevin Lucas make an ADORABLE couple.  
That reminds me, I have the next chapters of '8 Simple Rules', 'Something About Macy' and 'What Goes Around' written. They just need to be fixed.

**I Want You To Want Me.**

Macy sighed again.

Van Dyke Tosh.

If ever there was perfection (that didn't have JONAS attached to their name) he was it.

And with Stella and Joe finally getting together Macy could stare at Van Dyke all she wanted.

Nick sat down next to her.

"Staring at Van Dyke again?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

She nodded. "Yep. Trying to come up with ways to win over Sabrina again?" She asked, lazily.

"Yep." He opened his notebook. "So far I'm liking singing 'I Want You To Want Me' to her over the Intercom. What do you think?"

Macy pulled her eyes from Van Dyke to give Nick a questioning look.

"I think that's incredibly cheesy…" She contemplated the thought for a second. "I think it'd work. It'd certainly get her attention anyway…."

At that moment Joe and Stella sat down at the table, laughing giddily over something, before Joe leaned in a pecked Stella's lips

"You two are sickeningly cute you know that?" Nick told them acerbically.

"Yeah," Macy chimed in, infuriated that Joe had blocked her view of the hottie she was crushing on. "Get a room." She told them, taking a chip from Nick's plate.

"Seriously." Nick agreed, taking a handful of peanuts from Macy's tray.

"I did it!" Kevin slid up beside them, a huge grin across his face. "I asked Vicki out!"

Joe high-fived him.

"I'm assuming she said yes." Nick muttered and Macy laughed, being the only one who heard him. He shot her a smile.

"I was all, hey Vicki, you look really pretty. And she was all, thanks Kevin, I like your …tie… And I was all, I'm not wearing a tie…"

Macy took this as her moment to zone out.

She wasn't really in the mood to listen to people discussing their happy ending.

"Chocolate milk for the muffin?" She asked Nick in a bored tone.

"Like always." He agreed, equally as bored.

"Want me to have a minor JONAS freak out to liven up the situation?" She asked.

"Nah, I think if you did that Kevin would die of a heart attack. He's kind of on planet Loopy at the moment."

Macy smiled. "Isn't he always?"

Nick smiled back and Macy looked at Sabrina who had just entered the cafeteria.

"So," She smirked. "The Intercom…"

* * *

Nick walked into the Thrift Store. "Brought the Biology notes." He told Macy.  
She sighed in relief. "Thanks so much, you're a life saver." She walked around from behind the counter to take the notebooks.  
"Oops," Nick said, putting the first notebook under his arm. "Plan book."  
Macy laughed. "Still hell bent on the Intercom idea?"  
Nick shook his head. "Mrs Hume said that the Intercom is for school announcements only and that I have to keep my romantic life to myself, even if I am a JONAS." Nick rolled his eyes. "The one person I would actually _like_ to have a weak spot for JONAS. What about you? Any luck with Tosh?"  
Macy hopped up on the counter. "No." She folded her arms and Nick jumped up next to her. "He's all, "I want Padma, 'cause I can't have her", which is totally annoying. So much so that I had a total Stella moment earlier and nearly decided to make him jealous." Macy shook her head. "Boys." She muttered.  
"Macy!" Nick exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "You're a genius!" A look of bewilderment (and a little fright) swept over Macy's face. "I am?" She coughed. "I mean, of course I am… but… why?"

Nick jumped down. "We make them jealous."

Macy hopped down and leaned against the counter. "I'm listening."

"Well, you said Van Dyke only wants people he can't have and Sabrina just doesn't know how to take a hint. Let's pretend to go out with each other and make them jealous."

Macy rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop listening to Joe."

Nick scoffed. "No one should take advice -romantic or otherwise- from Joe… So, what do you say?"

Macy made a face. "I don't know… I don't think it'd work…"

Nick shrugged. "If it doesn't, it doesn't. Let's try it for a week and if it doesn't work we'll fake break up and try something else. No harm done."

Macy bit the inside of her jaw. "But won't it freak Joe, Stella and Kev- actually, never mind about Kevin, he probably won't even notice… But won't it freak Joe and Stella out?"

Nick smirked.

"Exactly."

Macy smirked back at him. "And we could be all sickeningly cute too, show them how annoying it is…"

Nick fist bumped her. "Two birds, one stone. I like it. So, we on?"

Macy folded her arms. "One condition."

Nick arched an eyebrow.

"We totally up one Joe and Stella on how we 'got together'…"

Nick grinned mischievously and nodded.

"Deal."

Macy mirrored Nick's expression.

"Deal."

* * *

"So how, exactly, are we going to pull this off?" Macy asked, tugging on her shirt.

"Well, I told my brothers that I was picking you up this morning and Joe gave me an odd look. I think we just take it from there." Nick shrugged.

"And Kevin?" She pulled at the shirt.

"Oblivious as always." Nick smiled. "Here," He took his hands from his bag and untied the last few buttons of Macy's shirt. "The last three are twisted." He told her, re-buttoning them.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, ready to be my boyfriend?" She asked as he stood up to face her.

"Ready when you are." He smirked, holding out his hand.

"Let's get em." Macy nodded, taking his hand.

"Forget that, for now I'm more excited about freaking Joe and Stella out!" Nick laughed, liking the way Macy's hand felt in his. It just kind of… _fit_. But then, why wouldn't it? They were together, right?

Nick smiled at his own thought. Him and Macy? Absurd. Unthinkable.

But, right now, totally true.

"Can't say I'm not looking forward to that myself." Macy smirked and the two walked -hand in hand- through the doors of Horace Mantis.

* * *

"And he kissed me to prove his point." Stella was telling one of her friends how herself and Joe ended up finally getting together. "It was so romantic."

Suddenly Kevin laughed.

"Joe, dude," He turned to Joe. "You owe me forty bucks."

Joe's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Stella turned to follow Joe's gaze and she felt her own face do the same.

"Mornin'." Macy smiled.

"Since when…" Was all Stella managed to croak out.

"Since last night." Nick looked to Macy. "I came round to give her the biology notes and when I was handing them to her…"

"I dropped them." Macy continued, feigning a giggle. "I'm so clumsy…"

Nick faked a laugh. "And out fell one of my songs and I tried to hide it…"

"And I tried to grab it…"

"And we ended up on the floor…"

"And we locked eyes…" Macy said in a dreamy voice.

"And I kissed her." Nick smiled at her.

"And I kissed him back." She smiled back.

"And then I told her the song was about her."

"And then I kissed him again."

"And now here were are." Nick finished by pressing his lips together, raising his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side and shrugging.

Kevin clapped. "That's more romantic than Joe and Stella!"

Nick squeezed Macy's hand.

"I don't believe it." Stella said.

"W-what?" Macy stuttered.

Nick's hand tightened around hers even more.

"You and Nick… I can't believe it… It's just so…"

"Unexpected." Joe muttered.

"I was going to say cute." Stella smiled. "But unexpected works too."

Macy and Nick internally sighed in relief and Nick loosened his grip on Macy's hand.

"Sleepover tonight Mace. You can tell me everything." Stella squealed.

Macy looked to Nick for help.

"Actually Stella," Nick started, sensing Macy's silent plea. "I'm taking Macy out tonight. To a movie. We'll probably be late so maybe you could rain check?"

Stella looked deflated before a smile crossed her face.

"Why don't we all go? You guys, me and Joe and Kevin and Vicki?"

Kevin nodded and Joe shrugged. "Sounds like fun." Joe reasoned.

"Yeah, I really want to take Vicki to see the Vampire's Assistant. She's mad into Vampires and stuff." Kevin beamed.

"So it's settled." Stella nodded. "We'll all go see the Vampire's Assistant." And with that everyone walked off, leaving Nick and Macy standing alone in the hallway.

"Well," Nick started as Macy slapped her -now free- hand off her forehead. "This should be interesting."

* * *

"Stella, really, it's just the cinema." Macy blew hair out of her face.

"Nick's taking you on a date. You have to look nice."

Macy rolled her eyes. It's not a date. She could just wear her track pants (not that she would) and Nick wouldn't care.

But Stella doesn't know that. So she has no choice really, but to play along.

"I can hardly breath in these jeans. How am I going to sit through an entire movie _and_ eat my weight in popcorn in them?"

Stella shrugged.

"Beauty hurts."

Macy rolled her eyes. Again.

Sometimes she wondered what planet Stella was from.

Of course, if it wasn't for Stella, Macy would never have met Nick.

And if she had never met Nick she wouldn't be (having this problem right now) half way to getting the guy she wanted.

* * *

"Joe, really, it's just the cinema." Nick ran his hand through his curls.

"Dude, you're taking her on a date. At least make _some_ sort of effort to look good."

Nick rolled his eyes.

Oh, if only Joe knew.

* * *

Everyone met up at the 'Reel Cinema' about an hour later. Joe kissed Stella and Kevin picked Vicki up and twirled her around.

"Wow Mace," Nick nodded his head, appreciatively. "You look lovely."

Macy smiled. "It's all Stella's doing."

Joe and Stella looked at Nick and Macy expectantly. "Well?" Stella asked.

"Aren't you gonna give her a kiss or something?" Joe looked confusedly at Nick. "Mr Cute Sensitive One."

Nick shrugged. "Public displays of affection aren't really my thing."

Macy giggled.

Nick shot her a quizzical look before taking her hand.

Joe and Stella shrugged and began walking towards the concession stand. "Kevin's already the tickets," Joe called over his shoulder. "We'll get the sweets, you guys get us good seats. And no PDA's when we arrive."

Nick rolled his eyes before turning to Macy. "What were you laughing at?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"You don't like public displays of affection?" She cocked an eyebrow as the two walked into the dark screening room. "This coming from the boy who wanted to announce his love for Sabrina over the intercom? The boy who ran through the school to find Penny? The boy who-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Nick laughed. "But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have liked it if I just planted one on you right there." He led her into the row.

"Touché." Macy nodded, before remembering he couldn't see her.

* * *

Half way through the movie Macy got up. She couldn't take anymore.

Not that she wasn't enjoying the movie. She was. But Joe and Stella making out on her left and (Nick the barricade) Kevin and Vicki talking (not so quietly) about what they'd change in the movie on her left, plus a whole load of necks was just too much to handle.

Nick, of course, followed her out.

"Nick, it's fine." She told him. "You can go back in."

Nick shook his head. "I wasn't really enjoying it anyway. Besides, I'm a good boyfriend." He smirked.

Macy smiled but then put her hands to her neck. It was as though she could feel what the characters were supposed to feel, having their necks attacked.

Nick seemed to notice this.

"You alright?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"Not a big fan of necks." Macy told him.

Nick chuckled. "But yet you went to a movie about Vampires. Smart."

Macy stuck her tongue out at him. "I just can't have people touching their neck or my neck. It freaks me out."

Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Macy nodded, her hands still around her neck.

Nick laughed and swung his arm around her waist.

"C'mon then, before I decide to unleash my inner Vampire and-"

"Sparkle?" Macy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Suck ya blood!" Nick ran his tongue along his teeth and Macy shivered.

"I was kidding." He laughed.

"Doesn't make Vampire Nick any less freaky." She muttered, just audible for him to hear.

"Or any less desirable." She added with a smirk.

"Save it for the peeps." He laughed.

But, for some reason, he didn't mean it.

* * *

"Okay, okay. I promise this time I won't flinch." Macy laughed.

"You said that last time." Nick told her.

"I promise." Macy crossed her heart.

The two were sitting on a bench in the park. The night had rolled in and only stars and streetlamps provided light.

Macy had to admit, it would have been romantic. If it were real.

"Alright." Nick sighed. "Here we go again." He raised his hand and Macy shut her eyes. "Don't shut your eyes." Nick told her. She opened them again and winced, seeing that his hand was close to her neck.

He very slowly put his hand down on her neck and he felt her let out a breath.

"There, that's not so bad. Is it?"

She smiled in response.

His other hand rested on the other side of her neck.

This time she flinched.

But, not due to the fact that he was touching her neck.

Due to the fact that he'd given her a static shock.

Unknown to her, when she had flinched, she had moved forward and could feel his breath on her face. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Sorry." She muttered, preparing to pull back. But the hands around her neck moved behind he head, pulling her forward. And, before she knew what was happening, Nick placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sorry." Nick muttered.

Macy shook her head. "No, no… it's, um… it's fine."

Nick sighed and pulled away.

"Was actually quite nice for a fake kiss." Macy laughed.

Nick nodded, dejectedly.

"Yeah." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "For a _fake_ kiss."

* * *

Macy lay on her back that night, trying to think why she had done something this stupid in the first place. She put her hands to her lips, which were still tingling.

She couldn't even remember what she'd seen in Van Dyke.

How had she fallen for someone who wanted someone else?

Nick banged his head of the door as he closed it.

* * *

He had to do it didn't he?

He had to kiss her?

And now all he wanted to do was kiss her again. And again. And again.

He wondered how long this fake boyfriend/girlfriend thing would last.

Because right now, it was all he had.

* * *

_Good 'ole Kevin. The only one who is actually smart enough to just ask the girl out.  
I'm like Macy. I'm terrified of necks. I can't have anyone go near my neck. Not even Kevin Lucas.  
I saw the Vampire's Assistant recently. When I wasn't shutting my eyes, due to necks, it was awesome. Go see it.  
Oh and the next bit of this should be uploaded either tomorrow or Thursday.  
Later dudes :)_

PS. I'd appreciate that if you're gonna favourite/alert it, you'd let me know what you think. You know us authors. We love them reviews. :P


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, sorry it's taken a while to update and I probably won't be uploading for the next week or so. Exams. Yippee._

**Two.**

"Mornin' Macy." Nick smiled.

Macy beamed back. "Mornin' Nick."

"Ready to go be a better couple than Joe and Stella?"

Macy laughed. "It's kind of ironic, isn't it? The fake couple being better than the real one?"

Nick feigned a chuckle. "Yes indeed it is." He tentatively took her hand, willing himself not to feel anything.

But best intentions and all that.

"Hey guys!" Stella bounced. "Where did you guys sneak off to during the movie last night?"

Macy shrugged and smiled up at Nick, who gazed adoringly back at her.

Macy almost lost consciousness as she waited for her heart to regain a normal speed.

"Nowhere." Macy giggled, remembering the kiss. Or well, the _almost_ kiss.

"So," Stella started applying lipgloss. "I'm just the bestest best friend ever."

Nick stopped rubbing circles along the back of Macy's hand (which he hadn't even realised he was doing) in order to arch an eyebrow at the blonde. "Why?" He asked, cautiously, noticing Stella's 'I'm up to something, Joe-ish' grin.

"I booked you guys for a reservation at Chez Marie Saint Claire."

Macy gasped. "Stella, that's totally unnecessary. That's a really expensive place and-"

"And Joe took me there and Kevin's taking Vicki next week as a surprise for her birthday. It was where-"

"My Mom and Dad met." Nick finished.

Stella nodded. "It's a Lucas Family thing."

Macy looked to Nick for some form of "we're moving too fast, but thanks Stella" speech, but this is Nick. That's the last thing anyone would hear from him. Even in a fake relationship.

Fake.

Ouch, that word hurt.

Stella gave a small wave. "See you guys at lunch. I've got to go find Joseph." Her smile fell. "He's in trouble." With that she turned on her (four inch) heels and left Macy standing there gaping and Nick shifting awkwardly.

"What do we do?" Macy asked, wide-eyed, turning to Nick.

Nick sucked in a breath.

"I guess we just have to go. Besides, we've gone to dinner before…"

Macy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, to Burger King. To study."

Nick shrugged. "Mace, relax. We'll just wing it. Once we get there, who's to say we can't just have dessert and leave early?"

But Macy didn't relax. Instead her eyes got even wider. If that was possible.

"Nick," She started. "Don't look now but Van Dyke is chatting up your girl."

Nick turned to see Van Dyke trying to be smooth with Sabrina. (And failing miserably.)

"Today, Mace, she's not my girl."

"_She_ doesn't know that." Macy told him, before quickly adding; "And neither does Van Dyke."

Nick mentally smacked himself for what he was about to do.

_You're going to kick yourself for this later._ His little voice told him.

Usually he listened to that voice.

It's what kept him so calm and out of trouble.

But he was breaking all the rules the last two days anyway.

"Act excited." He told Macy. "Like you're my girlfriend and I just told you I'm taking you to Chez Marie."

Macy nodded before allowing an excited squeal escape her lips.

"Nick!" She threw her arms around him and he spun her around. As he put her down he could feel Van Dyke and Sabrina's stares. He leant forward and pulled Macy into a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and his did the same. His hand made his way to her hair and he felt her smile against his lips.

"Hey, Mr _I don't like PDA's_." Joe laughed, coming up beside them and forcing them to jump apart, after momentarily getting lost in their 'fake' kiss. "If Stella asks, you guys didn't see me."

"JOSEPH SHANE LUCAS!" Stella's shrill voice came from the other side of the corridor.

"Gotta go." Joe clicked his fingers and pointed to Nick. "No PDA's. That's what the Janitor's closet is for." He told Nick before sliding away and sprinting off down the halls of Horace Mantis.

"Your brother always restores my faith in his relationship with Stella when he says things like that." Macy muttered, hands on hips. Their previous kiss seemingly forgotten.

"Forget him, he's an idiot when it comes to love." Nick told her, kissing her forehead, which instantly put a smile on her face.

_As are you._ His little voice chimed. _As are you._

* * *

"Come on Macy." Stella called up the stairs, before turning to Nick. "Sorry, she's just really self conscious about the dress." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Nick shrugged. "She knows I think she's beautiful now matter what she's wearing."

"Really?" Macy's voice came from the stairs and Nick turned to agree, but instead his breathing hitched in his throat. She didn't just look beautiful, she looked _amazing_.

"Wow." He breathed.

She smiled down at him. "It's Stella's. I don't have any dresses…"

Stella shushed Macy. "_He_ doesn't have to know that."

Nick chuckled and held out his arm. "Shall we?" He asked as she took his arm.

"Let's." She giggled.

"Aw." Stella smiled as she watched them go. Then she turned to glare at Joe, smacking his arm. "Why can't you be like that?"

* * *

"Well, this is nice." Macy smiled, taking a bite of her parfait.

The two had decided to just have dessert and then go for a walk in the park, where they would inevitably come up with some sort of story to tell Stella about their night.

"Indeed it is." Nick nodded. He seemed to be contemplating something as he placed his fork on the side of his plate of cake. "Say, Macy, I was just wondering… Why Van Dyke? I mean, not that there's anything wrong with him…" Nick stopped for a second before continuing. "He just, doesn't seem like the kind of person I imagined you with..."

Macy furrowed her brow. "Well, he's nice and he does lots of sports… and he plays the guitar." She shrugged.

"So do I." Nick said, before shaking his head. "Not that I'm saying I'm better than him or anything, but, he just seems like a bit of an idiot whenever I've talked to him. And you deserve someone better than that, you know that, right?"

Macy smiled. "Thank you Nick, but I'm going to let you in on a secret."

Nick's brow furrowed as he saw a little sadness wash over Macy's features.

"I love sports. I do. But have you noticed I never get asked on a date?"

"Well, I remember that one boy-" Nick started, only to be interrupted by (a very embarrassed looking) Macy.

"Let's not talk about that. I was having a bit of a moment."

Nick chuckled. "Yes. You used to have many of those."

Macy looked down at her plate.

"Hey," Nick put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up. "I happened to think your Superfan moments were cute." He dropped his hand. "Albeit, a little painful." He added, smiling.

She smiled back. But it wasn't her usual Macy smile.

"I have a confession to make." She told him.

His brow furrowed.

She sucked in a deep breath, as though she were about to reveal her biggest secret.

"I used JONAS." She muttered.

"What?" Nick asked, a little disbelief, but mostly just confusion, clouding his voice.

"No one ever asked me out. I was _one of the boys_." She put air quotes around the end of her sentence. "So I used JONAS as this knight in shining armour. But eventually I got so caught up in it that I was able to stop blaming my sports for being the reason I was dateless and I started blaming it on my JONAS obsession. Eventually, after about two years, I was sick of it and I being operation de-JONAS my life." She sighed. "Then my knight in shining armour showed up at my school." She backtracked quickly. "Knights. My _knights_ in shining armour. And I was back to square one. Then when we became friends and my obsession faded I waited to be asked out by this one boy. But it never happened. So I went back to blaming my sports. But, secretly, I still blame JONAS. Just a little bit." She hung her head.

Nick stood up.

"C'mon." He said, putting a fifty dollar bill on the table. (Because, let's face it. Ice cream and cake isn't going to come to fifty dollars even in a place this fancy. So he's leaving a good tip.) "I wanna show you something."

* * *

"Nick?" Macy asked tentatively, looking around her. "Where are we?"

"This," Nick held his arms out. "Used to be my Uncle Brown's club. But he closed it and moved to some Camp in Canada." He turned to her with one eyebrow arched. "Don't ask. Something to do with some woman called Dee." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Nick turned back to look around the club with an appreciative face. "He couldn't bear the thought of giving this place to some randomer, so he promised that if he didn't come back Kevin, Joe, Frankie and I could have it as soon as we were old enough. But my brothers never had the same love for this place as I do. So, they all agreed that as soon as I hit twenty one, this place is mine. Until then," He sucked in a breath. "It's just a place with no purpose, except for me to come to when my brothers are annoying me." He turned back to Macy. "I write some of my best stuff here." He shuffled behind the bar and pulled out two cans of Diet Coke from a small fridge. "But lately, it's just felt a little lonely."

Macy smiled and sat at one of the bar stools, taking the Diet Coke. "It's a nice place." She nodded approvingly as she took in the surrounding area.

It wasn't a big fancy place. Just a real chill out spot.

"This would make a wonderful youth club." She let her gaze wander over the comfortable chairs and iron tables. "Not a café, perhaps, but some where people could go for a few hours after school to just… hang out."

Nick nodded and hopped over the counter, taking a seat next to Macy.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. But it's not rightfully mine to tamper with for another four years." He shook his head sadly. "Until then Mace. I guess it's just ours."

Macy cocked her head. "Ours?" She asked, turning to stare at him.

"Well, yeah." He gave her a small smile. "I mean, you're my best friend and we're pretty much together all the time. What's mine is yours and all that… In fact, I can't believe I haven't shown you this place before…" His brow furrowed. "Regardless, you know now and here," He handed her a key. "Here's a spare key. Our little secret." He winked.

Macy really wished he wouldn't do that.

(Hey, you try sitting across from the boy you're in love with, who told you you're his best friend and then winked at you, and try to keep breathing… Yeah. That's what I thought.)

"You know, Nick… I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you're a really awesome person."

Nick chuckled. "Need I remind you-"

Macy held up her hand to silence him. "I meant, since I became best friend, not Superfan."

"Oh, but Macy," Nick smirked. "You've _always_ been my best friend."

Macy's brow furrowed.

"See, people laugh when we say we love our fans and that they're our best friends, but it's true. Imagine where we'd be if we didn't have our best friends to push us to wake up every morning to rehearse for the show that night?"

"Uh, I'm guessing you'd be a lot less stressed." Macy shrugged.

"I'm not stressed." Nick said, a little defensively.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Please Nick. You are nothing if not stressed. And tense. You're always so tense and closed up."

"But, that's just who I am. Kevin's the funny one, Joe's the crazy one and I'm the serious one."

Macy laughed cynically. "And now you're labelling yourself. Would you be labelling yourself if you weren't JONAS? If you didn't have a certain image to uphold? Or would you be a regular seventeen year old for once in your life and just let go? Do something crazy and spontaneous, Nick! Do something for yourself, not your fans, not your best friends, not your brothers and not your label. Have some fun!" Macy sucked in a breath.

"You done?" Nick arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Macy nodded.

"Good." Nick leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers, forcefully, pushing her backwards onto the bar counter.

After they pulled away for air, Macy scanned Nick's face.

"What?" He asked.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Macy asked, pushing him off her.

"What?" Nick blinked, taken aback.

Macy stood up.

"Clearly _you_ don't get it." She poked his chest.

"What? What don't I get? That I've been acting like a total idiot for the past week? That we both have? Using each other to get the attention of two people who, let's face it, couldn't be more wrong for us if they tried, where's the logic in all that?"

"Not everything in life has to make sense Nick! Not everything has to have an answer! And might I remind you; this _fake_ dating thing was _your_ idea!"

"Well, forgive me for trying to make you happy." Nick held up his hands in surrender.

"Me? You wanted to make Sabrina jealous." Macy folded her arms.

"Think about that for a second Macy. What reason could I possibly have for wanting to go out with Sabrina?"

"Nick," Macy sighed. "You're a masochist. You'd go out with anyone just to get a good song out of it."

Nick's brow furrowed. "I'm _not_ a masochist. I write damn good songs that come from damn good and painful experiences."

Macy unfolded her arms. "Oh please Nick, give me a break. You don't know what real love is. All you know is that silly little made up Disney bull where people fluff around and break up and it's oh so sad so they write a song about it. If that's all it takes to be famous then the rest of the world would be just as good at it as you. But you want to know why they're not? It's because they're not martyrs for lyrics. Or a good melody. _Real_ people want to find something _real._ You. Don't. Know. What. Love. Is." Macy walked to the door.

"Macy, wait!" Nick called.

"Face it Nick." She told him opening the door. "For a so called genius you haven't a clue about the most important thing in the world." She slammed the door shut behind her.

Nick sighed and hung his head.

"I beg to differ." He mumbled.

* * *

_Eep. Sorry about the abruptness of the ending. I'm shattered. I'mma go to bed now. And get up tomorrow for a wonderful day of... study. Simply marvellous.  
Review and give me a little boost? It would mean the world.  
Thanks guys, for being the best friends one could ask for. :)  
(And no Shirley, they're not replacing you. No one could. But next time, buy some chocolate. You know I'll be over. I'm A Celebrity tomorrow night? CHOCOLATE? DIET COKE? See ya then!)  
_


End file.
